


Melodía Familiar

by Violet_Lesage



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Gustav ha esperado con ansias la llegada de las vacaciones. Al fin cumplirá veintiuno, al fin será libre y al fin podrá irse con quien tanto ama. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando Oswald vuelve a casa?





	1. Chapter 1

“Será el siguiente verano” — había dicho con ese brillo tan característico en su mirada y los remarcados hoyuelos en sus mejillas — “irás a vivir conmigo a la ciudad. No volveremos a estar separados jamás”. 

 

—¿Por qué te has puesto pálido? — su hermana lo sacó del trance en el que había entrado por un momento — ¿no estás feliz de ver a Oswald?

 

—¿No le darás un abrazo a tu hermano? — su padre le observó con una ceja alzada, mientras todos salían al encuentro del encantador castaño de ojos azules y un poco tristes que le buscaban a través de todos los abrazos y besos, mientras descendía del auto.

 

Se recompuso como pudo y trató de obviar el hecho de que Oswald no había llegado solo, como otros años. No, esta vez le acompañaba una delgada chica de cabello rojizo y ojos grisáceos, vestida como una niña buena y con varios regalos por entregar a cada habitante de la casa.

 

—Así que lo hizo — la voz gruesa de la abuela, observando todo desde la puerta, le hizo voltear a verla — trajo a la que será su mujer.

 

Un escalofrío y un nudo en el estómago. Tragó saliva y trató de no descomponerse de nuevo, pero la abuela acababa de confirmar sus temores.

 

—¿Por qué dices eso abuela? — trató de sonar casual — acaba de llegar, no sabemos siquiera quién le acompaña.

 

—Se lo contó a tu padre por teléfono — prendió un cigarrillo y exhaló lentamente el humo — que traería a su mujer para unirse en matrimonio como era la regla.

 

Casi pudo escuchar el “crack” de su corazón. ¿Por qué era el último en enterarse de todo?

 

—¡Gustav!, ¡ven acá!

 

La voz de su padre siempre tenía el efecto deseado. En menos de unos segundos, ya estaba caminando derecho hacia ellos, vistiendo la sonrisa más triste que le había tocado portar. Oswald salió a su encuentro y lo tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si aquel gesto intentara comunicar más de lo que parecía. Pero Gustav estaba completamente sin conexión alguna. No podría captar ninguna señal aunque quisiera.

 

—Esta noche, en el lugar de siempre. Lo explicaré.

 

Ningún sonido salió de su boca, solo asintió y le sonrió con la misma tristeza, mientras era arrastrado hacia la chica que le observaba con curiosidad.

 

—Gustav, es un placer al fin conocerte — su voz era dulce. ¿De dónde había salido esa princesita desgarbada? — Oswald me ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy Clarice.

 

—Un gusto Clarice — le tomó la mano y le dio un suave beso en el dorso.

 

—¡Todo un caballero! — su hermana mayor le dio una palmada en la espalda y todos rieron.  — Entremos, está próxima la lluvia y no queremos empaparnos.

*********************************************************************************************************

La mejor estudiante de su clase, buena en las finanzas y con habilidades en la cocina. Su padre estaba maravillado con el prospecto de esposa que Oswald había llevado a casa. La abuela tenía sus reservas, mientras Alyssa, su hermana, ya la había acomodado en el mejor sillón y le sonreía, quizás feliz de ya no ser la única mujer joven en aquella familia.

 

¿Y él? bueno, naturalmente la odiaba. Era demasiado perfecta, demasiado buena. No era que creyera que detrás se escondiera una bruja inclemente, pero ¿acaso no iba a odiar a quien iba a arrebatarle a Oswald?

 

—¿Gustav? — Clarice le sonrió, trayéndolo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Oswald siempre comenta lo bueno que eres tocando el piano. ¿Tocarías algo para mí?

 

_ Siempre he tocado única y exclusivamente para él... y eso no cambiará. _

 

—Claro — la sonrisa triste volvió a instalarse mientras se levantaba hacia el pequeño taburete, destapando el piano. La mirada de Oswald parecía quemarle, sabiendo que cualquier cosa interpretada allí, sería para él.

 

—Gustav es el alma sensible de esta familia — su padre no perdía oportunidad de remarcarlo — lo heredó de su madre.

 

Sí, aquel talento venía en la sangre de su madre. Y seguramente también en la de su verdadero padre, al que nunca conoció y de quien se decía, había heredado las resaltantes características: piel blanca y tersa, cabellos lacios y rubios, labios gruesos y rojos para rematar con la verde mirada llena de bosque. Tras enviudar, su madre se había casado con Hugh cuando él tenía un año. Así que, al único que conocía por padre, aunque no fuera su misma sangre, era a aquel grueso hombre de pelo negro entrecano y gruesa barba.

 

—Sí, esa sangre es fina y culta — la abuela lanzó el dardo — no como la nuestra, que es un tanto ordinaria.

 

—¡Abuela! — Alyssa siempre se incomodaba cuando algo remarcaba el hecho de que Gustav no era de su misma sangre. Pero, aún callándolo, era inevitable notarlo. 

 

—No es un secreto — la mujer sonrió de medio lado — pero supongo que Clarice ya lo sabía, ¿o me equivoco?

 

La chica asintió un poco cohibida. Sí, seguramente Oswald ya le había contado que él y Gustav eran hermanastros y ningún vínculo de sangre los unía.

 

—¿Guardarán silencio para que podamos escuchar? — Oswald habló al fin, sin despegar su mirada de la espalda de Gustav, que aguardaba paciente frente al piano. Al final, todos se callaron y escucharon atentos las primeras notas que el chico comenzó a tocar.

 

Oswald conocía perfectamente esa canción.  Y entendía por qué Gustav había elegido interpretarla. Sabía que su memoria viajaría a aquel instante... cuando la vida no parecía tan cruel.


	2. Pasado

Siempre había escuchado de esas historias en las que los amantes se habían conocido cuando niños y habían crecido juntos, amándose cada año más hasta que al final terminaban juntos. En su familia había muchos de esos, pero su caso era diferente. Él había conocido a su otra mitad una tarde de mayo, cuando su padre llegó con la que sería su nueva madre y su nuevo hermano.

 

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, supo que aquella debería ser la forma de los ángeles. Sí, esos que pintaban en las iglesias, que poseían belleza sobrenatural y un corazón lleno de bondad. Así era Gustav. Así era su amado.

 

Crecieron como hermanos, pero él siempre supo que jamás podría verlo de esa forma. Para él, Gustav era su persona más importante, aquel por quien siempre se levantaba en la mañana y por quien comía todas sus verduras para crecer fuerte y poder protegerlo. A quien acompañaba celosamente a la escuela, a quien no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Creció amándolo, esperando, angustiándose porque quizá el precioso rubio jamás lo amaría de esa manera. Pero, cuando llegaron a la pubertad, su respuesta llegó inesperadamente.

 

Lluvia, frío, viento. La tormenta los tomó por sorpresa cuando volvían a casa, refugiándose en un pequeño claro donde las hojas formaban un pequeño techo que no dejaba colar demasiada agua. Risas, miradas y con un vuelco de corazón, Gustav le había dado un cándido y trémulo beso. Parecía un sueño, pero tras pellizcarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos para explorarlo mejor, supo que era la realidad. Era correspondido, era el mismo amor. La dicha no cabía en su pecho. 

 

Claro, debían ser discretos. Primero, porque aunque no tuvieran lazo sanguíneo, eran hermanos. Segundo, porque ambos eran hombres. Parecía ser algo prohibido e imposible, pero eso no evitaba que siempre terminaran en la cama del otro, descubriéndose, conectándose cada vez más. Sus cuerpos parecían tener un imán que funcionaba únicamente con el otro. ¿Destinados? sí, ambos lo creían con fuerza.

 

Pero, cuando la responsabilidad de ser el hijo mayor cayó sobre Oswald, sus momentos idílicos se detuvieron. Fue enviado a la ciudad para estudiar y formarse, para algún día volver y hacerse cargo de la granja familiar. Gustav le escribía cada semana y, al principio, cada una de esas cartas tenía respuesta. Pero, el peso de la distancia y el hacer nuevos amigos pronto fue dejando el recuerdo de su amante rubio sepultado en mil actividades, hasta que las cartas cesaron.

 

No fue hasta que volvió a casa, tres años después, cuando encontró a un crecido y más hermoso Gustav. Y aunque el chico tardó en perdonarle, al final volvió a conquistarlo y su amor pareció florecer y fortalecerse más. Cada año, Oswald volvía a la escuela con el corazón lleno. Cada año, regresaba a  su hogar, a su refugio. Deseaba con locura gritarle a todo el mundo que Gustav era su amor y que quería estar con él hasta que estuvieran los dos viejos y arrugados.

 

El último verano que habían estado juntos, Gustav había tocado otra de sus composiciones para él. El chico componía mucha música en piano y Oswald se sentía dichoso de ser la musa. Adoraba recostarse en el sofá y observar la grácil figura del rubio produciendo esas preciosas notas. Esa noche habían hecho el amor hasta el alba, prometiéndose mil cosas, esperando que aquel fuera el último verano en el que iban a estar separados.

 

“Será el siguiente verano” — Oswald le besó la frente — “irás a vivir conmigo a la ciudad. No volveremos a estar separados jamás”. Gustav al fin tendría veintiuno y podrían hacerlo. 

 

Oswald no imaginó el giro que tendrían las cosas en su vida, tras sólo un año.


	3. Presente

Gustav encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló lentamente, observando las nubes agrupándose de nuevo, tapando el cielo estrellado. No sabía realmente cómo iba a manejar cualquiera que fuera la explicación que Oswald traería esa noche. Sentía que cualquier palabra iba a desarmarlo por completo en llanto. Llevaba horas luchando contra esa sensación y sabía que debía explotar.

 

—Lamento la tardanza.

 

Oswald llevaba una manta y café, como siempre. Gustav dio otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo.

 

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

 

—Desde hoy — contestó cruzándose de brazos — entonces... suelta ya. 

 

—Tuve que hacerlo — suspiró extendiendo la manta y sentándose, sirviendo ya dos tazas de café — sé que él no ha dicho nada, pero papá está muy enfermo. Esta granja es nuestro hogar y debo ser yo ahora quien la administre.

 

Gustav se sentó a su lado y le arrebató la taza, dando un sorbo.

 

—Asumo entonces que has venido para quedarte.

 

—Y para casarme con Clarice.

 

El rubio frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios.

 

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo decidiste?

 

—Cuando papá me lo confesó. Supe que no iba a tener otra salida.

 

—Tonterías — le observó con ojos brillantes — algún día, papá se iría y, ¿entonces qué harías?, ¿dónde quedó la promesa de irnos a la ciudad y estar juntos?

 

—Era un sueño Gus — Oswald sintió el nudo en su garganta — quizá podríamos haberlo hecho un año, dos. Pero, algún día volveríamos y yo tendría que cumplir con lo que todo mundo espera que cumpla.

 

—Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué mantuviste mi ilusión? — las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar — ¿tienes idea de cuánto esperé este verano?

 

—Yo también lo esperaba Gus, no hay nada que deseara más que estar siempre contigo.

 

—¿Entonces por qué no vas y lo dices? — Gustav sentía rabia — díselo al mundo, sabes que soy tuyo.

 

—No voy a herir a papá de esa manera Gus... no es justo.

 

El rubio bufó y se levantó, no escucharía nada más. Oswald se levantó tras él y lo tomó del brazo, girándolo y dándole un beso. Gustav luchó, pero al final sucumbió ante el sentimiento, llorando y besando a la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

 

—Te amo y siempre voy a hacerlo Gus — susurró el castaño — en esta vida nos tocó esta mano, pero quizá en la siguiente...

 

—Calla — el rubio se alejó sin dejar de llorar — no digas nada... porque no vas a cumplirlo.

 

—Gus...

 

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí Oswald — lo empujó — quédate con tu ideal de buen hijo y socialmente aceptado. Yo me voy.

 

—¿A dónde irás? — Oswald se acercó de nuevo, pero Gustav se alejó tres pasos.

 

—A donde me lleve el viento. Ya soy mayor después de todo.

 

*******************************************************************************************************

La boda se celebró a los pocos meses. Asistió toda la familia, vecinos y conocidos. Una gran ceremonia de pueblo, con mucha comida y muchos regalos. Gustav, como era de esperar, se había marchado antes de la fecha acordada. Nadie en la familia notó su ausencia hasta los tres días de haberse ido, con toda la algarabía de los preparativos. Nadie sabía tampoco a dónde había ido y por qué se había marchado, pero asumieron que no se sentía ya como parte de ellos. 

 

—Vas a pescar un resfrío.

 

Oswald sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de café.

 

—Debo acostumbrarme, el trabajo en la granja inicia temprano.

 

—Tú eres un pijo de ciudad — la abuela prendió el cigarrillo y le apuntó con el dedo — y sabes que eso no va a cambiar fácilmente.

 

—Lo sé — rió — pero lo intentaré.

 

La mujer exhaló lentamente y chasqueó la lengua.

 

—Realmente lo lastimaste.

 

Oswald no fue capaz de levantar la mirada. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería la abuela.

 

—¿Desde cuándo lo supiste?

 

—Desde que él tenía siete y tú once — suspiró — y también supe que este sería el desenlace.

 

—Era el único que podía existir. Con la enfermedad de mi padre y la granja, debía...

 

—Tonterías — tosió un poco — era el único desenlace porque nunca ibas a pelear por él.

 

El castaño frunció ligeramente el ceño. —Abuela...

 

—Elegiste tu camino, bien, hazle frente cariño — le palmeó el hombro — estoy segura que Gussie será feliz también, con quienquiera que encuentre.

  
  
  



	4. Futuro

Las calles seguían igual de antiguas y llenas de recuerdos. La gente parecía no envejecer y los árboles parecían más jóvenes que nunca. Si la situación no fuera una tan triste — pensó — quizá podría detenerse unos momentos a admirar el paisaje y llenarse de sus colores. Pero, aceleró el paso y apretó el ramo de tulipanes que llevaba en la mano, adentrándose entre la multitud.

 

—Llegaste.

 

Conocía esa voz. Conocía también el efecto que solía tener sobre él y, para su alivio, comprobó que los años no pasaban en vano. Lo habían sanado de ese amor y ahora era capaz de responder con una simple cortesía familiar.

 

—Corrí con el itinerario, pero no podía faltar — le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, confortándolo. Oswald y él acababan de perder a su padre después de todo.

 

—Pasó tan de repente — sollozó — íbamos a cenar cuando...

 

—Lo sé — Gustav le frotó los brazos — pero estoy seguro que se fue tranquilo. Después de todo, estaba rodeado de su familia.

 

Oswald medio sonrió y asintió. Sus dos hijos, ya de siete y nueve años, abrazaban a su madre mientras sollozaban. Pronto, llegó el cura y oficiaron el breve servicio. Gustav no se separó del lado de sus hermanastros y los abrazó con fuerza cuando fue el momento del adiós definitivo. 

 

*****************************************************************************************************

—Pensé que no te quedarías — Oswald salió al porche, donde Gustav estaba sentado, observando la caída del sol.

 

—Yo tampoco lo creí — rió — pero, aunque han pasado muchos años, esta sigue siendo mi casa.

 

—Sabes que puedes venir cuando gustes.

 

—Lo sé. Simplemente, la vida de ciudad te atrapa.

 

—Lo sé — Oswald rió y se sentó a su lado. — Entonces... concertista y maestro de piano.

 

—Debes visitar nuestra academia — su rostro se iluminó — ampliamos otro salón y ahora llegan más chicos.El próximo mes tendrán su primer recital y Al y yo no podemos estar más emocionados.

 

—¿Cómo está Alberth?

 

—Agobiado por no poder estar conmigo — Gustav suspiró— pero no consiguió vuelo de vuelta desde Italia, así que mañana sale a primera hora.

 

Oswald asintió. La mano de Gustav descansaba sobre el brazo de madera de la vieja mecedora y parecía tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocida. Pero eso no lo detuvo de tomarla con suavidad, sintiendo cómo aunque pasaran los años, le calzaba justa.

 

—Algunas noches me pregunto...

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Qué hubiera pasado si aquella promesa que te hice nunca se hubiera roto.

 

El rubio le observó de reojo unos segundos, antes de dirigir su vista de nuevo al ocaso.

 

—Posiblemente serías tú quien estuviera en la academia conmigo.

 

El castaño sonrió con tristeza y asintió, llevando los dedos de su amado a sus labios, dándoles un suave beso.

 

—Quiero pensar que en algún lado, en otra vida, tomaré esa decisión.

 

Gustav cerró los ojos y suspiró.

 

—Has hecho un gran trabajo con la granja. No podíamos dejarla morir.

 

—Sí, no te veo a ti cultivando o preparando el terreno para siembra.

 

Ambos rieron imaginando aquello.

 

—Entonces... ¿eres feliz?

Los últimos rayos murieron tras la montaña, dejando el hermoso cielo estrellado a su paso.

 

—Sí... lo soy.


End file.
